Logros
by twilight-hp123
Summary: En la clase de transformaciones, a Lily se le acerca un tutor no solicitado. No es que ella se queje, claro... Arte de Viria. Jily Week Mezcla entre día 2 y 6: Logros y estaciones


Lily Evans era de aquellas personas persistentes. Algunas veces hasta llegar a la terquedad. De aquellas que cuando se ponían alguna meta, las posibilidades de que fallaran eran nulas. Bueno, casi nulas.

La clase de Transformación con su profesora preferida, Minerva McGonagall, era una de las pocas materias que le costaba. Aun así, siempre había puesto su mayor esfuerzo y atención, sin parar de practicar hasta que el ejercicio, fuera el que fuese, le saliese a la perfección.

Pero aquella tarde de finales de Septiembre, principios de Octubre, la fuerza de voluntad de la pelirroja estaba por ponerse a prueba.

El clima ya había comenzado a cambiar, convirtiendo la calidez y suavidad del verano, en el puntiagudo pero nostálgico frió del otoño.

Casi veinte minutos habían pasado ya el aula del segundo piso junto a la escalera que llevaba a la torre este, y en donde se encontraban los alumnos de Séptimo que tenían esta materia como parte de sus EXTASIS.

No era el lugar en donde estaban acostumbrados a trabajar, sino que era en realidad el aula de encantamientos. Pero por una broma que había sido practicada en el verdadero salón de la Profesora McGonagall, y que les había imposibilitado la utilización del mismo, se habían visto obligados a mudar la clase a éste. El profesor de Encantamientos, Filius Flitwick había accedido muy amablemente a prestárselo.

Al ser así, todos los alumnos de EXTASIS de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estaban cómodamente sentados bajo la pálida luz del sol que caía desde un ventanal encantado que había sobre toda la superficie del techo.  
A través de él, se podía ver el cielo, y como los colores de las nubes pasaban de blancos a grises claros, al igual que los rayos del sol que casi parecían calentar el salón.  
Pájaros de diferentes formas y tamaños volaban sobre el cielo de aquella ventana, junto con algunas pocas hojas que ya habían comenzado a desprenderse de los arboles. Esto daba a la clase un aire mas acogedor y amigable.  
Sin embargo no todos se sentían así.

Hacia tres clases, la Profesora McGonagall les había asignado que practicasen un hechizo de transformación especialmente difícil y con el cual unos pocos todavía luchaban. Entre aquellos de encontraba nuestra adorada pelirroja.

"Maldito lagarto... ¿por que no podes dejar de moverte? ¿No queres ser un hermoso y peludo conejito? Y no me vengas con que te aceptas como sos y no queres cambiar nada, porque necesito una E en esta materia. Ahora, si solo- ¡AUCH!"  
"¡Evans!" Exclamó la profesora que se había girado desde delante de la clase para llamarle la atención.  
La joven se disculpo muy avergonzada. Algunos pocos habían volteado a verla, pero rápidamente perdieron el interés para seguir hablando con sus compañeros.

Lily bajo la mirada al animal que la miraba muy satisfecho. El caso es que había estado luchando con su lagarto norteño pelirrojo (que coincidencia...), desde ya la primera clase. Pero el máximo cambio que había logrado hacerle, era cambiarle el hocico de lagarto por uno de conejo. Hocico el cual acababa de darle un mordisco con sus puntiagudos dientes de roedor.  
La chica miro su dedo y como un poco de sangre salia de un pequeño tajo. No se veía tan mal, pero dolía. Afortunadamente, sabia algunos hechizos de medimagia. Con un solo movimiento de su varita, su dedo estuvo en perfecto estado.  
Sacando un pañuelo de su túnica, se limpio la sangre que quedaba en el dedo y miro asesinamente al animal.

El lagarto y ella no siempre se habían llevado tan mal. Pero tanto había intentado aquel hechizo que el animal se había cansado de aguantar como le metían la varita en el ojo, le pegasen en la cabeza con la misma y sin mencionar los bufidos exasperados y frustrados de la chica. Gracias a eso, aquel día estaba especialmente movedizo. Cada oportunidad que veía de saltar y escaparse por la puerta entreabierta del aula, éste saltaba del pupitre, para luego ser atrapado por Lily que no hacia mas que ponerse aun mas nerviosa.

Y es que tenia sus razones. Con su historial, el hechizo tendría que haberle salido bien hacia una clase atrás. Pero aun seguía batallando. La mayoría a esta altura podía hacerlo prácticamente con los ojos cerrados.

La chica levanto la mirada del lagarto que sostenible entre los brazos tras otro fallido intento de escape y observo el movimiento del resto de la clase. Diviso a su mejor amiga Alice que se encontraba sentada junto a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff. Tenia el puente de la nariz fruncida y miraba su cangrejo con muchísima concentración. Frank, su novio de hace un año y medio, la observaba entretenido.  
Finalmente, la chica hizo tres movimientos con su varita logrando que su cangrejo azul se convirtiera en un hermoso y adorable gatito rayado blanco y negro.  
La chica sonrió y abrazo al gatito, que maulló algo adolorido por el mimo un poco excesivo de la chica.  
La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia los compañeros de su casa que estaban mas cerca del escritorio de McGonagall. Mas específicamente, a los de la tercera fila.

Potter hablaba animadamente con Remus, apoyando el brazo con el que sostenía y blandía su varita sobre su pierna derecha que a se vez estaba doblada y apoyada sobre su asiento.  
Con cada movimiento, el canario amarillo brillante que tenia sobre su mesa, se convertía repetidamente de canario a tortuga y de tortuga a canario.  
Lily recordó como en las primeras clases, cada vez que el ave se convertía en ella misma, retomaba un poco de vuelo, pero instantáneamente el chico la transformaba en una tortuga, haciendo que el animal cayera los pocos centímetros que había logrado alcanzar para quedarse plantada sobre el pupitre. Eso había pasado tantas veces, que el canario miraba hacia el pasillo con aire aburrido.  
Aun así, Lily lo había visto dar vistazos de reojo a James, para luego extender las alas despacio, sin querer llamar la atención del joven mago. Claro que el chico lo convertía en tortuga a los dos segundos, por lo que el canario volvía a su expresión rendida.

Lily desvió su mirada del animal hacia el chico que le hacia la vida tan miserable.  
Últimamente hacia eso muy seguido. Desviar la mirada hacia James, no el chico siendo malvado con los animales.  
El caso era que le gustaba. Era algo bello para admirar. Claro que habían tenido sus desacuerdos antes y ahora, pero James Potter siempre la había intrigado y ahora que estaba tan serio, con excepción de algunas bromas aquí y allá, Lily no podía evitar que sus ojos deambularan por la forma del merodeador.

Ademas, Lily sabia bien que sin esas pocas bromas que hacia junto a sus amigos, el chico no seria él mismo.

En ese momento, James había dejado de hablar con Remus y tenia la mirada fija en un punto mas allá del hombro de su amigo. Su varita había dejado de moverse, pero su pierna había comenzado a moverse en molestos movimientos nerviosos.  
De pronto, Lily vio como volvía a abrir la boca, lo que luego resulto en que su amigo respondiera.

Por un segundo, Lily pareció ver a los ojos de Remus posarse en ella de reojo, pero fue tan rápido que no estuvo realmente segura.  
A continuación, James bajo la pierna de la silla, y en un movimiento lento y fluido para volverse hacia ella.  
Con la cara parcialmente de perfil, la miro, mientras vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo que la Profesora no lo viera.

Sin darse cuenta, Lily contuvo un poco la respiración. La había tomado por sorpresa que el joven Potter se volteara hacia ella tan de repente.  
Una vez que se aseguro de que no había moros en la costa, James puso toda su atención en la chica, que lo miro sin poder evitar abrir un poco mas los ojos y apretar un poco al lagarto, sacando de este un pequeño quejido molesto.  
Inmediatamente, Lily recordó que lo sostenía en sus brazos y lo dejo en la mesa con cara de arrepentimiento hacia el animal, al cual le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

El lagarto entrecerró los ojos, y desvió la cabeza, ofendido.  
La bruja se mordió el labio inferior en señal de culpabilidad, olvidándose completamente porque había estado tan distraída en primer lugar.

De pronto, algo a sus alrededor le llamo la atención.  
Una figura alta se acercaba hacia su banco.  
Levantando la mirada esperando que no fuera McGonagall, ya que sin duda la retaría por no haber avanzado en el hechizo, la chica observo entre agradecida y sorprendida como James tomaba una silla de las que había apiladas al final del aula y la acercaba a su pupitre.

"Así que, Evans, veo que no estas teniendo mucho éxito con tu lagartija..."

La chica se quedo muda por unos segundos. Nunca le había pasado esto en su presencia. Pero también estaba el hecho que esta era la primera vez de lo que llevaba del año en él le dirigía la palabra. Bueno, claro sin tener en cuenta los saludos y comentarios necesarios al trabajar juntos como Premios Anuales.

James pareció notar el mutismo de su compañera, por la que frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

"¿Te encontras bien? No lo dije en ninguna mala manera o nada..."  
Lily sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, se aclaro un poco la voz y dijo:

"No, no. Lo se. Y no. Hace tres clases que empezamos este ejercicio, pero no parezco poder agarrarle la mano."

Potter sonrió, mas aliviado de que la chica estuviera bien y dijo:  
"¿Queres que te ayude?"

Esta vez, Lily inclino apenas la cabeza hacia un costado. James Potter se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla y parecía completamente sincero en su samaritanismo. Sonriendo le contesto:

"¿Enserio?"  
"Claro. Solo tenes que decir que si."  
"¡Claro, seria genial!"

James arrimo la silla mas cerca de la chica y acerco su varita al lagarto.

"En que planeas convertirlo?"  
"En un conejo"  
"Ayudarían mas detalles." Le sonrió James, mirándola de reojo.  
"Mmmm un conejo marrón claro. Tipo miel cristalizada"  
El chico asintió y muy concentrado, movió la varita haciendo que su lagarto finalmente se transformara en un precioso conejito.  
"¡Wow, que envidia! ¿Como hiciste eso!?"

James le sonrió algo cohibido y encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

"En realidad no es tan difícil. Yo te enseño"  
Lily ahora le ponía toda su atención y lo miraba muy ansiosa.  
James solo la había visto así cuando estaba en sus clases favoritas que eran Encantamientos y DCAO, pero nunca lo había mirado así a él.  
Sintió como sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero logro controlarse.

"Cerra los ojos" pidió.  
La chica lo hizo sin dudar y espero.  
"Ahora imaginate como era el lagarto. Intenta recordar lo mas que puedas del animal. Sus ojos, orejas, longitud, forma de cuerpo... Que una foto aparezca en tu mente como si lo tuvieras frente tuyo."

La chica tenia los ojos y el ceño fruncidos en concentración. Su boca haciendo una especie de puchero, logrando que su labio inferior sobresaliera un poco.  
James tuvo que obligarse a desviar la mirada de la chica. Se la veía tan adorable y graciosa que no sabia si quería reírse y molestarla un poco, o abrazarla y besarla en ese preciso instante.  
Pero no. No seria correcto. Por lo que miro al conejo que parecía tener una expresión extrañada y de sorpresa. Estaba tan concentrado en él, que dio un pequeño salto cuando la voz de Lily corto el silencio.

"Ya lo tengo"  
"Podes abrir los ojos" Indico él.  
Lily abrió sus ojos y con la mirada medio grogui, intento enfocarla en el chico que contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta, señalo con la cabeza al roedor y le pregunto:  
"¿Todavía tenes la imagen?"

Ella asintió,

"Bien, ahora solo tenes que visualizar claramente al lagarto y luego pensar en el encantamiento mientras moves la varita."

"¿Y si la muevo mal?" pregunto ella, algo asustada. No quería hacer que su pobre conejo quedara como lagar-conejo. Ya había molestado mucho al pobre animal.

James sonrió de costado mirando hacia el suelo y a Lily casi se le cae la varita y alguna que otra prenda interior suya. Gracias a Merlín por la belleza masculina.

"No te preocupes, lo vas a hacer bien. Sos la mejor del colegio en Encantamientos y allí hacemos florituras mas complicadas"

La chica le sonrió algo avergonzada y sintió como un poco del calor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, se extendía hacia sus orejas.

"Gracias." murmuro.

James le respondió la sonrisa y la animo con las manos a que continuara con el hechizo.

Lily cambio su posición que estaba dirigida hacia el joven Potter, para enfrentar al conejo que ahora la miraba aterrado de que volviera a tener que sufrir otros intentos de conversión.

Lily volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez fue mas breve.  
Miro con determinación al conejito, y luego de un minuto movió la varita.  
De inmediato, entre una especie de chispas lilas y verdes, el conejo se transformo a su cuerpo original de anfibio.  
El animal se miro las patas e hizo un gesto de alivio, suspirando suavemente. Ya estaba muy viejo para estas cosas. Finalmente decidió acurrucarse e intentar descansar de tanto trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Lily estaba extasiada. Daba pequeños saltitos en su silla y de su varita salían chispas blancas que caían como copos de nieve.

"¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logre al fin!" exclamo en un murmullo.

James sonreía y se carcajeaba del festejo infantil de la prefecta.

"Muy bien, Lily. Lo hiciste perfecto."

Ella se volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara y de la nada, tiro sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico para abrazarlo.

Por un momento, Potter se quedo paralizado.  
El pelo rojo oscuro de Lily le tapaba la mitad de la cara menos sus pómulos, que se mimetizaban cada vez mas con el color del cabello de la chica.

Ella le daba las eternas gracias mientras reía como loca.

Claro que eso fue lo único que James logro percibir a través del perfume de su shampoo que invadía lentamente su mente y sus sentidos. Podía sentir con mayor atención el cuerpo de Lily pegado al suyo, con sus brazos rodeándolo.

Finalmente cuando el chico pensó que no aguantaría mas, la bruja se alejo, aun sonriendo pero menos maniáticamente.

Suspirando y de manera mas calmada, la joven puso sus dos manos sobre su regazo, y lo miro con ojos brillantes.

"Supongo que tenias razón. No era tan difícil"

Despertado de su ensoñación, James sonrió.

"¿Viste? Generalmente la tengo."

Lily rió.

"Lo dudo. Esa soy yo, querido" Respondió en un tono engreído.

James había abierto la boca para responder, cuando la figura de la profesora apareció en su periferia para luego pararse al lado de ambos.

"¿Se puede saber que haces acá, Potter? Creo recordar que te senté adelante para poder mantenerte vigilado."

Rápidamente, Lily abrió la boca y responder que la había estado ayudando, pero él la interrumpió.

"Es que le vine a pedir a Evans si me ayudaba con una duda sobre la tarea de Encantamientos, profesora"

Al decir esto, había puesto su mejor cara de zalamero a la que McGonagall estaba acostumbrada por lo que era completamente inmune. Sin embargo, acepto su respuesta, a la que simplemente respondió:

"La próxima vez que le quiera preguntar algo a la señorita Evans que no sea sobre esta clase, espere al recreo."

"¿Entonces si es algo relacionado con Transformaciones puedo? Porque tengo una de esas también" Contesto el joven sonriendole.

La profesora McGonagall rodó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse:

"No me tiente a castigarlo, señor Potter. Que conozco a muy pocos alumnos a los que les sale tan perfectamente el encantamiento que hay en mi salón..." Y con eso, se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose y vigilando a Sirius y Peter que se reían históricamente de Remus. El pobre sin querer se había transformado su mano en la versión deforme de un ornitorrinco.

James también dirigió la mirada a sus amigos para luego mirar a Lily que estaba observándolo.  
Cuando la miro, ella le sonrió cálidamente y por un momento casi no dice lo que iba a decir.  
Finalmente soltó:

"Debería irme. Sirius puede ponerse muy cargoso, y si no lo paro, Remus va a convertir su cara en el culo de un Babuino."

Lily rió. Pero cuando contesto, su voz sonó algo apenada.

"Claro. No queremos que eso pase. No seria lindo"

"Para nada. Imaginate como serian las noches de porotos"

Ambos re rieron con ganas hasta que James de levanto de su asiento, y agarrando la silla, le revolvió el pelo.

"¡Ey!" protesto ella, con una sonrisa arruinando el tono de fingido enojo.

James dejo la silla donde estaba y volvió adelante, al lado de Remus.

Lily vio como le ponía una mano a Sirius en el hombro, se inclinaba y este dejaba de reírse para luego mostrarse muy interesado en algo que le decía el morocho.

Esto logro que Remus se pudiese concentrar lo suficiente como para volver su mano a la normalidad, y así pegarles a Sirius y Peter una cachetada detrás de la cabeza.

Dos segundos después, sonó la campana a lo que todos los alumnos reaccionaron con el bullicio de costumbre.  
Antes de irse, la profesora paso por el pupitre de cada uno, evaluando como cada estudiante realizaba el hechizo.  
Los cuatro merodeadores lo hicieron a la perfección, por lo que pudieron levantarse de la clase primeros y salir, dejando las grandes puertas del salón nuevamente cerradas.  
Así fue vaciándose el aula, hasta que llego el turno de Lily que estaba en la ultima fila.

"Espero, señorita Evans, que haya practicado."

La chica asintió nerviosa. Sintió como la ansiedad la ponía en el estado de siempre y con el que no lograba hacer bien el hechizo.  
Pero repentinamente la voz de James sonó en su mente, indicándole que hacer como lo había hecho antes.  
Así que cerro los ojos y se concentro en el conejito color almendra con ojos canela y una mancha en la nariz de color blanco. Luego los abrió y movió la varita tal como lo había hecho antes.  
Sin inmutarse ni cambiar de posición, el lagarto se convirtió en aquel animal de su mente.  
Sin esperar a ver la reacción de su profesora, Lily volvió a agitar la varita, convirtiendo al animal a su forma original.

"Hm" susurro la profesora.

Lily no lo pudo evitar y miro hacia arriba. Con sorpresa, observo como McGonagall le dirigía una mirada satisfecha.

"Bueno, me alegra ver mejoras en usted, Evans. Puede retirarse."

"Gracias profesora."

Lily palmeo suavemente a la lagartija que siguió durmiendo, tomo sus cosas previamente guardadas y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Levantándose de la silla, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del aula. Pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, la voz de McGonagall sonó a su espalda:

"Dígale al señor Potter que de ahora en mas, esta autorizado a "hacerle preguntas" siempre y cuando vaya a haber mas mejoras de este tipo. Puede irse."

Sin esperar mas, la chica salio casi volando del aula.

Cerrando la puerta, Lily miro a los lados para encontrarse a un James apoyado en un costado contra la pared de piedra. Parecía esperar a alguien. Y por la cara que puso al verla, Lily diría que era a ella.

"¿Y?"

Lily sonrió.

"Lo hice perfecto"

Él le respondió la sonrisa y se acerco a la chica.  
"¿Lo ves? ¿Te dijo algo mas? Pareces algo asustada."

Ella le contó lo ultimo que le había dicho la mujer, lo que saco unas fuertes carcajadas del chico.

"Esa McGonagall no se pierde nada. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta antes de que termine el recreo?"

Esa pregunta repentina la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que Lily se paralizo momentáneamente. Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso atrás.

A James se le había escapado. Y en cuanto la vio hacer aquel gesto, se quiso enterrar vivo.

"Perdón, yo... no se porque lo dije en realidad-"

"Claro." lo interrumpió ella. Recobrada del asombro inicial, y al ver la cara de horror del chico, había dado dos pasos adelante, recuperando el espacio entre ellos.

"¿Que?" pregunto un James algo atontado.

"Claro, me encantaría dar un paseo con vos" Dijo Lily. Y era enserio. Comprendió que ¿por que no? La chica sentía esta atracción por el chico que no podía ni quería negar.  
Le gustaba estar cerca suyo. Lo ansiaba. No importaba que solo fuese a pasear por los pasillos del colegio o simplemente sentarse junto a él en el gran salón a las horas de las comidas.

James la miro con los ojos redondos y sorprendidos, pero rápidamente comenzó a extenderse una sonrisa de la que Lily no pudo evitar contagiarse.  
Finalmente compuesto, el chico se acomodo la correa de su morral y se movió, dejando un lugar a su lado en el pasillo para ella.

"Entonces que estamos esperando."  
Y con una deseosa Lily, ambos salieron a los jardines de brisa otoñal y sol aun cálido.

* * *

Aloja. Llegue recontra tarde a la Jily Week, pero eso no me impide postear esto, ¿verdad? En fin. No escribí esto pensando en la J.W, pero luego lo recordé y me dije: "Hey! Mi one-shot tiene un poco de eso!" Así que acá estoy, ahorrándoles a ustedes el tener que leer un titulo horrible. Yay! En fin. Quiero hacer one-shots o drabbles sobre cada día en especifico. Así que les espera mas Jily, muajajaj!

Me callo porque ya no se ni que digo. Espero les haya gustado 3

Saludos, Twilight-hp

Imagen: Viria.


End file.
